The present invention relates to the field of electronic circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a circuit for providing a regulated voltage source while avoiding having a voltage regulator lock in protection mode. The present invention has particular applications in the area of constructing a voltage source and voltage isolation circuit for use in a coaxial tranceiver network for a computer network.